<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roman's brother by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475547">roman's brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate september [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creativitwins, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Roman is mentioned, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus never wears short sleeves if he can help it.</p>
<p>Until Janus walks into his life, he never wanted to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate september [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>roman's brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: Day 14 - The first words you hear your soulmate speak are written on your arm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus never wears short sleeves if he can help it.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The first words his soulmate says to him aren't <em>bad</em>. There are no insults, no swear words (though he's sure <em>fuck</em> must adorn the wrist or forearm of his own soulmate in some way). There's nothing <em>mean</em> about it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he still rolls his sleeves down, carefully covering the gold lettering, because no matter how much he loves Roman, no matter how much he insists to himself it doesn't hurt...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>You're Roman's brother, aren't you?</em> still stings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn't help that he's heard some variation on those words for most of his life. Roman is the- well, the <em>liked</em> twin. He's loud, but kind. A theater geek in the worst way, and it shows. He has a flock of friends. All the teachers like him. Even before Remus dyed a streak of his hair grey, they could always tell him and Roman apart. Roman pays attention in class. Roman doesn't act out. Roman gets good grades and doesn't come home late and doesn't get in trouble with the police.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes Remus thinks it would be really easy to hate his brother. You know, if he wanted to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he <em>doesn't</em>, but every time he reads his soulmate's first words around him, it makes his heart crack that much more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Will he just disappoint his soulmate? Will he just be the less favored, the one his soulmate didn't <em>really</em> want, but is destined to be stuck with anyway? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Janus walks in through the doors of his art studio, and Remus is <em>smitten</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Janus is shorter than he is (not that that's hard). His hair is riotous and curly, a warm honey brown with hints of red. He has heterochromia- one eye is the same rich brown as his hair, and the other gold green. He has a <em>tattoo</em> on his <em>face</em>. A glittering snake winds its way down one side, tail curling down his neck. It seems to cover up what looks like a birthmark, not that Remus cares. He dresses like an old-timey showtime villain, complete with mini cape, and Remus is in <em>love</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Holy fuck," he breathes, just loud enough for Janus to hear. Janus's eyes widen, almost imperceptibly, and he walks over to Remus, the heels of his boots clicking on the tile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're Roman's brother, aren't you?" spills out of Janus's lips, and Remus's mouth falls open. He nods dumbly and Janus brightens.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're nothing like him, according to his friends," Janus murmurs. "Is that true?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm a delinquent," Remus says proudly, anticipating the sting of Janus's next words. Instead, Janus settles on the stool next to him and gives him a bright smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, thank <em>fuck</em>," Janus says. "No offense to your brother, of course, but if he was my soulmate, I think I'd want to run screaming into the hills."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really?" Remus asks in surprise and dawning delight. Janus nods briskly, arranging his paints in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Absolutely," he says. "I- I know that we don't know each other, but I <em>hope</em> we'll- well, we'll be good friends. And more, naturally."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hope so, too," Remus whispers. For the first time since his childhood, he shoves his sleeves up, revealing the gold script fluttering down his arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, he wears it like a badge of pride.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>